Oz
Oz is the yellow-colored playable character in Monster Prom. He's also one of the playable characters in most of the mini games in Monster Prom 2: Holiday Season, and he was given the status as a non-playable love interest in Monster Prom: REVERSE. He is voiced by Cryaotic (@CryWasTaken). He is officially stated as a nonbinary male, though players are free to change his pronouns to fit their own in-game. Appearance As he is a being made purely from fearGHOST route with Polly, he appears entirely black with white eyes and eyebrows. The beings that can be seen around his body represent singular phobias, though they do not act as they are scared at any point in the game. Unlike Oz, these beings have mouths but have no in-game dialogue. They are, however, seen interacting with Oz. The matter that they are made up of can also be seen climbing up Oz's pants from their feet in the Ask To Prom section of the game and in a few of the other images. His school clothes are a yellow cardigan over a white long sleeved button down, he wears a matching gold watch on his right wrist. He wears gray pants. It is unknown what kind of shoes he wears due to them being covered by the dark matter. Personality Oz appreciates loneliness from time to time. He’s shy and he sometimes feels pessimistic, but he likes surrounding himself with rather upbeat people. Doing so makes him happier and more positive, even if he appreciates people not pushing him to be that wayhttps://steamcommunity.com/market/listings/753/743450-Club. He has geeky hobbies, which he is often shy and insecure about because he worries people might find them silly or lame.https://twitter.com/monsterprom/status/1172568625422774272 As with the pronouns, his personality can change based on how the player carries out their actions, and chooses to play the game. Trivia * His username for online poker is "BL4CK_GOLD" * Oz was confirmed by the developers to have no last name. * The developers say that Oz usually goes by he/him and they/them pronouns, but uses he/him more predominately. * Although he appears young and attends Spooky High, Oz is actually a "powerful, ancient entity older than time". * Zoe validates his geeky interests and helps him feel more confident, and they are each others' first choice for attending conventions. ** Being an "ancient (entity) older than time", Oz does not have a birthday.https://twitter.com/monsterprom/status/1211991484544749568 Gallery Yellow class.png|Oz in class. Yellow outdoors.png|Oz starting a rave outdoors. Yellow bathroom.png|Oz in the bathroom. Oz auditorium.png|Oz in the auditorium. Yellow gym.png|Oz in the gym. Yellow bitcoins.png|Oz in the library, mining bitcoins. Yellow scam.png|Oz in the library, scamming. Yellow poker.png|Oz in the library, playing online poker. Yellow damien.png|Polaroid with Damien. Oz and Damien.png|Polaroid with Damien. (Second Term) Yellow polly.png|Polaroid with Polly. Yellow scott.png|Polaroid with Scott. Oz and Scott.png|Polaroid with Scott. (Second Term) Yellow vera.png|Polaroid with Vera. Yellow miranda.png|Polaroid with Miranda. Oz and Miranda.png|Polaroid with Miranda. (Second Term) Yellow liam.png|Polaroid with Liam. Oz and Liam.png|Polaroid with Liam. (Second Term) Oz and Zoey.jpg|Polaroid with Zoe. Aaaa.png|Polaroid with Calculester Miranda Death 6.JPG|Oz at Miranda's funeral in the EEL ending Gamingtc.jpg Monpromheader.jpg Giftupdatebanner.png Oz Yellow Zoe Fusion.jpg|Fusion of Oz and Zoe Oz Yellow Polly Fusion.jpg|Fusion of Oz and Polly mp-oz.gif|Oz sticker by Tom Eccles, from Beautiful Glitch's official Giphy account References Category:Characters Category:Player Characters